People Of The Past
by timeaftertimeturner
Summary: It is the school year after the war. a new girl shows up and changes what Harry thinks about family
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about the year after the Final Battle. Please exclude the epilogue at the end of deathly hallows my story is a different take on things. Background info: Harry is the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. McGonagall is the headmaster (mistress). Hermione is the new Transfigurations Professor. Ron is the flying instructor at Hogwarts. Severus Snape is also still alive and still teaching Potions. Slughorn is also teaching potions. All of the seventh years except Harry, Ron and Hermione were invited back to redo their seventh year.

It was two weeks after the start of a new year at Hogwarts. For Head Girl Ginny Weasley it was the time of her life. She was the Gryffindor Chaser and loved it. She was dating the famous Harry Potter aka the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor, her brother was still at Hogwarts which she will admit was kind of a good thing. But she was in for a surprise as she was patrolling down the entrance hall the large door opened a girl with red hair and hazel eyes stepped in. walking over to her Ginny thought she had seen this girl before.

"Can I ask who you are" Ginny asked the other red head.

"Abigail"

"I haven't seen you before, why are you here."

"I am here at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry for a family matter." She retorted.

Shocked Ginny said "follow me I will take you to the headmaster's office."

They walked in silence till they got to the statue And Ginny took her up to McGonagall's office. She knocked on the door and McGonagall let them in, the second she saw the other girl she gasped "its not- it can't be- how in the name of Merlin" she stopped in her tracks as she realized that Ginny was still there. "Ginny you are excused you may go back to your head duties." After she left she closed the door.

McGonagall was flabbergasted as to how the young lady before her got there. "Abigail why did you come here." I need to learn, after I heard Voldemort was killed I knew it was safe for me to come. Dumbledore visited me and told me not to come until he said that it was safe but then he died and I was afraid. I need to see him Professor. He has to know who I am."Abigail was in tears by the end of her small speech. "I know so you will start classes tomorrow, here are your books, robes, and schedule. I will put you in Gryffindor know you will do well in there. "Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome"

ΩΩΩ

As she made her way into her dorm that night she made a promise she let other people figure out who she was. She had potions as her first class the next morning she knew that she better go on and get to bed. That night she kept dreaming about what all she had been through and what her life had come to now.

ΩΩΩ

As she got up she knew that today was going to be an interesting day. She was surprised to see Ginny the girl who had taken her to McGonagall's office the night before.

"What are you doing here?"

"McGonagall asked me to show you where everything is today since we have all the same classes"

"Oh, well that is very nice of you. Do have any other family here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, in fact I do. My older brother Ron is the flying instructor here and his girlfriend is the transfiguration professor here. Do have any family here?"

"My brother"

"And that is..."

"Never mind him he doesn't know that I am even his sister or that he has a sister to begin with our parents died when we were babies and we were taken different places."

"That's so sad… how can I help."

"Never mind, do you have a boyfriend"

"Yes, his name is Harry Potter."

"Well that's great" Ginny couldn't help but notice that Abigail was sad when she mentioned Harry.

"Come on we should head to potions."

Both of the girls walked down to the dungeons and were headed to potions. Everyone kept looking at me. Like I was an unwanted abnormality. And that really scared me.

We walked into the Potions classroom and the professor was at the front of the class room looking over papers. Ginny told me to go up and ask the professor where I was to sit.

"Hello Professor Snape?"

"Yes?" he said without looking up from his papers

"I'm new and Ginny said that I should ask you were to sit."

He looked up and gasped" Holy Merlin. Lily?"

"Abigail sir,"

"Abigail what"

"I don't need to tell you I have a note from the headmistress explaining everything."

"Okay"

"Were do I sit?" I asked rather shyly.

"By Miss Weasley if you would, and would you tell me your name again."

"Abigail"

"Well miss Abigail this is an extremely hard class I hope you are up to the challenge."

"I am, I was the only student in my class to get and O in Potions"

Very well please take your seat"

Potions went rather smoothly after that. It still unnerved me that Snape called me Lily, my mother's name. I had expected no one other that McGonagall to recognize me.

ΩΩΩ

Ginny told me that our last class of the day was DADA. She said that it was her favorite class. I started to ask him why when a brown-haired girl not much older than me came running up to Ginny.

"Gin, what class do you have next?" the girl asked.

"My favorite of course DADA"

"Of course DADA is your favorite, you're dating the teacher "Hermione said smartly.

"Is that really such a bad thing "Ginny stated.

"So Harry Potter Is the DADA at Hogwarts?" I asked almost shaking.

ΩΩΩ

As I sat in the classroom, Harry stated that we would be dueling today. I was a bit nervous since this was my first class to see him. That when he told the class to get into their pairs. Ginny said to go and ask him what to.

"Well, I guess you're my partner Miss…?"

"Abigail"

"Well Abigail, lets duel"

We went through the formalities, bowing, walking paces.

"On my mark Miss Abigail "said Harry.

"One, two, three."

"_Expelliarmus" _he yelled

"_Protego"_ I thought. And my shield popped up.

"Avis Oppendo"

"_Confringo_" I yelled and his pants caught on fire, I smiled, the entire class had stopped dueling and come too watch us.

"_Aguamenti" _he cried and water shot onto his pants, I could see Ginny smiling now too.

And the battle went on we had been battle for a long time now and we were both getting a little tired I could now see his weakness. His left side was open without protection

"Stupefy" I screamed and he went ridged. Everyone froze, no one had ever beaten Professor Harry Potter at a duel, and he had even beaten Lord Voldemort. And now a student had beaten him. Shock was still the main emotion.

I walked over to him and whispered _enervate _and he came too.

"Well done Miss..?"

"Potter, Abigail Potter" I stated and stormed out of the class room leaving everyone shocked.

Thanks for reading, please review

-_timeaftertimeturner_


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked through the halls I started crying, I had just spilled the secret that I was determined to keep. Now everyone would know. Some would call me a liar, other would just be shocked. But the only person I was worried about was my brother and what he would think of me. Sooner than I knew what was happening, I was by the Black lake. I sat down putting my head in my hands and just letting the tears flow. Sometime later someone sat down next to me.

"Are you o.k.?" a tall blond-haired boy asked me.

"No." I stated rather harshly.

"So you are the new girl, Hi, I'm Draco."

"Malfoy?" I questioned.

"Yes, and son of a death eater, and forced into the family business, one and the same." He said rather calmly.

"My name is Abigail Potter; nice to meet you "I said looking him in the eye for the first time. He had wonderful gray eyes.

"Potter, as in related to Harry Potter, the bloody git who saved my life far too many times?" he asked.

"My brother?"

"Let me get this strait, you are Harry Potter's little sister?"

"One in the same." I said with a smirk one my face.

"Well at least one of the kids turned out right "he said with a genuine smile.

"Well if you are a Malfoy, why do you care what happens to me. Like you already stated you hate my brother." I was a bit sad when I said the one thing that was on my mind.

"It may be true that I should hate you based on my name, but I don't. And I have a feeling that you won't judge me based on my name alone, so I won't either." His voice was quiet. "But come on Abby, it's time for dinner."

"I'm not going to dinner."I said indignantly.

"And why is that M' dear." He questioned.

I ended up tell him the whole story of beating my brother in a duel, and not wanting to face all the people in the great hall.

"Well then, I guess that I will have miss dinner too." He spoke with a smile on his face.

He walked us through the castle, he held my hand, something that I was perfectly fine with, and dragged me to the dungeons. He walked down a corridor with only one painting; he walked up to it and tickled the pair in the painting. It giggled and formed into a handle. He pulled it open and it revealed the Hogwarts kitchens. Thousands of house elves were preparing food for dinner. An older looking one came up to Draco and said

"Mister and Miss, how can Kreacher help you?"

"Kreacher, you master, Potter, this is his sister, Miss Abigail Potter." The small house elf looked at me with awe. "Kreacher, we would like a picnic. Could you whip one up for us?" Kreacher bowed to me and nodded to Draco, bowed to me.

Draco took the basket and led me out to the grounds and we sat and just talked. But soon it began to get dark and he said that he should be going back inside before curfew. He said that he should walk me back to my common room just to be sure that I get in all right. He slowly walked back into the school. He was maneuvering the stair cases in an elegant manor that only he could. As he dropped I of at the portrait and I decided to do something that I don't usually do. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Good night, I had a really good time." I watched him walk away with a little bounce in his step. As I was about to go in Headmistress McGonagall came up to me and said I was needed in her office, since some professors need to talk with me. I slowly walked behind her. When we got to the gargoyle he lets us up. I could hear arguing form behind the door. As I walked in I was shocked. My brother and Professor Snape were standing there.

"Are you really my sister" Harry blurted out.

But before I could answer McGonagall spoke for me,

"Harry, of course she is your sister, don't you see the resemblance between her and your mother. And before you ask where she was that night, Remus offered to take you both trick-or-treating. You parent were ok with it but you wouldn't leave you mother's side. So only she went. When Remus came back, your parents were dead and Hagrid was taking you to your aunt's. When he asked about the baby Remus was holding he said it was his god daughter. What Remus is her god father?"

By now McGonagall's voice was cracking and she was almost in tears.

"She went to live with some squibs in America, she knew that she was a witch in knew who you were. She had been asking Dumbdore for years to see you. It was so hard for him to say no to her, because if he liked you, he loved her. He was like his sister he never got to have. She knew what was going on and you know what Harry, she was so excited to come here and just see you. Since she wasn't supposed to tell anyone who she was. You should commend her for not running up to you and hugging the life out of you and telling you everything about her. Harry can't you see what she has had to go through, having a brother, and not being able to be with the only family she has left."

Harry looked dumbstruck and Snape looked like he was going to cry. They both kept looking at me like I was an alien from Mars.

"Well, Abigail, it's almost time for curfew, let me walk you back to your dorm." My brother said.

We started walking up the steps. He got me the common room. He walked me up to the girl's steps and kissed me on the forehead.

ΩΩΩ

I hadn't been down to any meals for the two weeks that I had been here; I ate with Draco in the Kitchens. I didn't tell my brother what I was doing and after I wouldn't talk, he told me that he was forcing me to go to a meal, with him, I am going to die. I like my meals with Draco, he is really great. But my thick-headed brother seems to think that I should be exposed to the public, wonderful.

I ran to the lake that night, it is where Draco and I meet every night at eleven. L slowed my pace down as I neared the beech tree. I saw him there, smiling, tracing something on the tree. I got there; he was still tracing something in the tree. I cleared my throat; he looked up and motioned me over to take a closer look at the mark.

"I think that you'll like this, come and see it" he asked.

I walked over and squinted at the mark. In a heart, there were letters, it was LE+JP. My parents had marked their names into the tree that Draco and l constantly came to. How odd was that? I was pondering fate, Draco was staring at me. Finally as I finished my thoughts, Draco, who I had finally looked at, had an odd look on his eye. It was almost a gleam, or a shine that was as rare as his father laughing at something funny that my brother said.

"Draco?" I said laughing, for it took him a second to come out of his day dream.

"What Abby?" He said almost sleepily.

"What were you thinking about?" I questioned

"I was thinking about the future." He stated as it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Future?" I questioned again, trying to figure what was going through his mind. Then he stood and pulled me up from the grass. He sent me a look that said we should go back in.

That night, as I lied in my bed, I just kept thinking about my family. My crazy messed up family that just kept getting crazier, I had my brother, my Godfather was dead and my parents were dead. Boy did my life suck, but there was a light at the end of the tunnel and his name was Draco.

ΩΩΩ

He was doing it, he was actually doing; my wonderful brother was taking me, no, forcing me to go to dinner with the commons, or the other students if you are not Draco and me. He said that I shouldn't be eating my meals with the house elves, but when I tried to explain that I was eating with another student, he just wouldn't have it. So when he cornered me after my Herbology class, I was upset. My meals with Draco are my highlights, they make me so happy. It's the first time I've really laughed. But my git of a brother had to ruin that.

As I walked into transfiguration, I sat in the back. Draco made sure that he was last in to the class so he could sit next to me in class. As I talk notes, I get a note on my parchment.

Are you o.k., you seem down, what is wrong?

Draco, I'm fine, it's just, never mind.

Abby, what is it; I know when something is wrong!

It's just, my brother is making me go to dinner with the commons tonight and I really don't want to. I like eating with you.

That's it; I thought your owl died or something. You'll be fine; no one will bother you if you walk in with your brother.

Yes they will, even more so, they will talk about me, no one but you, Harry, Snape, and McGonagall know who I am. Everyone will think that Harry is cheating on Ginny with me because of the Potter Curse.

O.K., I see your problem. But what is the Potter Curse?

The Potter Curse is Potter men falling in love with red-haired women.

O.k. class that is it for today. I gathered my books, and stuffed the note into my bag. I knew that Draco would be waiting just behind the corner till I came out then we would walk to the Kitchens together. But as I was about to leave a voice ringed out.

"Miss Abigail, may I speak to you?" Professor Granger called out to me.

"Yes Professor, what do you need?" I asked.

"Well, Ginny has talked with me and she said that you never attend meals, and it has her worried. She also said that you had a brother that was a year ahead of you, but he never knew that you were alive, is that true?" she said quietly.

"Yes it is, but that isn't the only thing on your mind is it Professor?"

"No, it is not, you seem very perceptive, but to my point, you look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" She asked genuinely confused.

"Well, my brother was in your house, and I do look a lot like my mother, and both of my parents are dead, so you could have seen a picture of them somewhere. And do you know when Quidditch tryouts are?" I said.

"Who is your brother?" she asked again trying to get to the bottom of my puzzle.

"You're the smartest witch of our age, figure it out." I stated quite plainly and then walked out of the classroom. I started to look around for Draco but I ran into someone. I fell over and when I looked up, it was brother, probably come to drag me to dinner.

"Hi" I said.

"Time to go to dinner"

"Do I have to?" I whined to him.

"Yep, come on." Then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and walked me to the Great Hall.

We were walking down to Gryffindor table and every eye in the hall looking down on me. I gulped, froze, and my brother literally had pull me towards Ginny. And then he sat me down across from Ginny, who was fuming and looking like she wanted to kill me and my brother.

And he said the stupidest thing possible, "Hey love."

Ginny was livid and I could feel a scene coming on. "Harry Potter, don't you 'hey love' me. What in the name of Merlin would make you treat me without any respect that you tell me you are breaking up with me by showing up with another girl that was one of my friends. Now he was gapping like a fish and was stone still, the flying instructor Ron, Ginny's brother also was ready to kill my brother.

"Wait one second before you kill him Ginny, my name is Abigail Potter." A gasp went through the Hall.

"So what, she is your wife, nice, I was the mistress on the side." She was now heartbroken then she brought her left hand to wipe away the tears and I saw the ring. She was engaged with my brother. No wonder she was so distraught, she was so madly in love with my brother. She had dreams to plan with my brother and I was not going to ruin that.

"Ginny, he's my brother, I can prove it and two questions, when are you marrying my brother, and can I help. And the biggest smile I've ever seen lit the face of my brother and his fiancé face.

ΩΩΩ

After that I left the hall, everyone was crowding around the happy couple and I took my leave. He must have seen me leave because not a minute after he caught up to me in the corridor. "Abby, do you want to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked mumbling. "Are you asking me out Malfoy?" I said smirking. "Maybe, will you?" he asked quietly.

"If you ask my brother?" I said smirking.

"What, he'll kill me!" he said looking very scared.

"O.k. since I would like you alive, you don't have to ask him. But he is going in the afternoon to Hogsmeade, we'll go early in the morning and then we hang out by our beech tree."

"Great, I'll meet you in the courtyard at10:00." He smiled at me and walked away.

ΩΩΩ

I got up at eight in the morning. Ginny, who is my only roommate, was also up. She to was getting ready for a date. She saw me move to my closet in frustration and came over to help.

"you have date today don't." she told me.

" yeh, I do, and I have no idea what to wear, help?" I asked rather feebly.

" sure, wear the emerald shirt, with the dark jeans, and black boots. Who's you date, do I know him?"

" you know him but were trying to keep it quiet."

"ah, I see, we did them same and by the way quidditch tryouts are next Tuesday after classes.." She smiled at me and told me to get dressed and ready.

ΩΩΩ

Hogsmeade was so much fun. We were the only ones there since were really not allowed to go till noon. Went went to all the usual place and steered clear of Madam Pudifoot's (sorry if I spelled it wrong) then we came back to the school through a secret tunnel behind a portrait. Then we went down to our beech tree.

We sat down and just talked about life and what we wanted to do when we finished school.

"would you move back to America?" he asked and I knew that question had been bother for a while.

"no, never, I like it way to much here to ever want to leave." I said honestly.

"good cause I like you waytoo much to want you to leave." Then he kissed my and I felt like I was on fire. I was burning on the inside but had chills on my skin. He snaked an arm around my waist and pulled me closer. I put my arms around his neck and did the same.

I was have an amazing makeout session with a hot guy when I heard someone behind us clear their throat. We parted and turned around. Behind us wass my brother and Ginny. Harry with a slightly horrified and furious look on his face with Ginny just looking shocked. O crap, this is going to be hell.


End file.
